UNSPOKEN WORDS
by Zvedza Town
Summary: El silencio puede llevar al límite. Quinn entenderá esto años después de haber compartido la cama con Santana… pero quizás ya es demasiado tarde.


Spoliers: 4x14

Categorizado M por capítulos posteriores.

Y no, Glee no me pertenece.

N/A. Quinntana es lo de hoy... pero quizás esto termine en Brittana.

~~~1~~~

INTRODUCCIÓN

… _You whispered to me and I shiver inside_

_You undo me and moved me in ways undefined_

Unas risas carentes de aliento se dejaban escuchar por toda la habitación, seguidas por murmullos juguetones. Los primeros rayos de sol ya se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando algunas de las prendas que yacían en el suelo alfombrado; sobre la cama, el contraste de dos pares de piernas entrelazadas de forma íntima era una imagen que ninguna de las dos huéspedes pensó que sucedería en esta vida.

"Ya casi es la hora del check-out," dijo la morena sintiendo sus ojos pesados, cansados por la noche carente de descanso que ahora terminaba. "Dios, quién hubiera pensado que Quinn Fabray sabría como robarme toda la energía."

La rubia sonrió de forma vanidosa, "siempre has dicho que las calladas son las que dan las mejores sorpresas, ¿no?" Quinn se volvió sobre su costado, para luego apoyarse sobre su brazo derecho mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba toda la longitud del brazo de la latina.

"Oh, créeme que anoche fuiste todo, menos callada. Me sorprende que tu voz se siga escuchando tan sexy como siempre luego de todos esos _'¡oh, sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡No pares!'_"

"¡Cállate!" Quinn golpeó ligeramente el brazo de la morena para luego dejarse caer sobre su espalda. Su mano izquierda frotó su frente sintiendo todavía algunos rastros de sudor. En sus labios se formó una satisfecha sonrisa que no sabía si era por el estupor físico o por el cumplido que su amiga acababa de decir.

"¿Pero sabes qué fue lo mejor de anoche?" Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el aliento que acompañaba a esas palabras acarició su mejilla. La rubia negó con la cabeza, el aire de sus pulmones se reusaba a salir, evitando así que alguna palabra saliese de su boca. "Lo mejor de todo fue…" Santana alejó su rostro para poder ver mejor el de la rubia, ruborizado y carente de aliento, lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos verde avellana, semi abiertos y dilatados, los cuales seguían el movimiento de sus voluptuosos labios. "Lo mejor de todo fue ver tu rostro cuando te venías, fue ver como gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez. Eso…" Santana humedeció sus labios con su lengua lentamente, "eso será algo que no podré olvidar."

Quinn dejó escapar un gemido apenas audible, su rostro estaba muy cerca al de su amiga y esperaba que Santana eliminara esos escasos milímetros, su sangre hervía por ese deseo…

"¿Vas a besarme o sólo me vas a dejar deseosa?" La voz de la rubia se escuchaba más grave de lo normal.

"A veces olvido lo demandante que puedes llegar a ser," murmuró Santana antes de eliminar la distancia que aún le separaba de Quinn sólo para plantar en sus labios un casto beso. La rubia sintió que el aliento se le escapaba y se sintió avergonzada cuando no pudo evitar emitir un suave gemido de placer, el cual provocó que su amiga sonriera con satisfacción. "¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que esto sucedería?" Preguntó Santana cuando el beso terminó, su voz era apenas un sensual murmullo que chocaba en contra de los labios de Quinn.

"Como te dije anoche, siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber qué se sentía estar con una mujer pero…" Quinn apretó los labios con fuerza, ponderando en si debía o no ser honesta con su amiga.

La manos de la latina cubrió la mejilla izquierda de la otra chica, obligándola a verla a los ojos, "¿pero?"

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, "pero nunca imaginé que tú pudieras desearme de esta manera."

Quinn sintió que un acentuado rubor se apoderaba de su rostro pero al fin lo había externado, al fin había confesado uno de sus más grandes secretos.

Santana dejó escapar una divertida carcajada que provocó que su amiga levantara una ceja… Acaso, ¿acaso se estaba riendo de su confesión? ¿Acaso Santana no podía darse cuenta de lo frágil que Quinn se sentía en ese preciso instante?

"No me mires así, Q," de forma sutil y cariñosa, la morena acarició el cabello de su compañera de habitación, "es sólo que,_ yo_ nunca pensé que _tú_ me desearas de esta manera. Siempre tuve la ligera sospecha de que no eras tan hetero como toda la gente piensa pero no sé… creí que Rachel era la que te atraía, es decir, todos esos dibujos pornográficos que hacías en el baño no hablaban muy bien de ti."

Quinn comenzó a reír apenada, "no estabas tan equivocada," la chica se acomodó una vez más sobre su costado para así ver a su amiga, "de ella me atraía su determinación, su ganas de abandonar Lima para hacer realidad sus sueños, el hecho de que le importaba poco lo que todos pensáramos de ella…" la rubia se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar, "sus faldas cortas eran tentadoras."

"Ugh, ¡Q! ¡Estás hablando de mi compañera de apartamento!" Exclamó la latina.

"Pero para serte sincera," Quinn inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la curva de la cintura de la morena, "era algo meramente platónico y terminó cuando estaba determinada a casarse con Finn."

Santana estudió el rostro de su amiga con detenimiento, sus facciones tan simétricas, los destellos dorados que resaltaban de sus enigmáticos ojos, ¿cómo era posible que nunca hubiera notado lo hermosa que era Quinn? Poseía una belleza sublime y, a la vez, tan cautivamente. "¿Estabas celosa de Finn?" Murmuró la latina, como si se tratase de un importante secreto.

"Quizás…" Quinn frunció el ceño, "no lo creo. A veces pienso que lo que sentía por Rache era algo que se parecía más a la admiración… nunca me imaginé estar con ella como me imaginaba estar cont…" esa última palabra se atascó en su garganta; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Santana abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación entera… "¿D-desde cuándo…? Creí que…"

"¿Sabes qué?" Quinn se alejó de inmediato de su amiga, se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, "no tiene importancia, no sé en qué estaba pensando."

La latina miró con un halo de decepción lo rápido que la rubia se vestía, evitando a toda costa a enfrentar su mirada, la mejor opción que Santana encontró fue darle su espacio a Quinn, le conocía bien y sabía que en ese momento sería imposible obtener respuestas de la otra joven.

"¿Ya estás lista?" Preguntó Quinn mientras se colocaba su saco.

Santana se acercó a su amiga, cautelosa de no sobrepasar cualquier línea que Quinn hubiere dibujado. "Lo estoy, ¿y tú?"

La pregunta parecía tener un doble sentido, ¿estaba Quinn lista para salir de la habitación? ¿Estaba lista para regresar a su vida en Yale? ¿Estaba lista para dejar atrás lo sucedido en este hotel? ¿Estaba lista para despedirse de Santana?

"Por supuesto."

Y sin más que decir, ambas chicas abandonaron la habitación, temerosas de enfrentar una verdad; sus máscaras serían colocadas en sus rostros una vez que la puerta fuera abierta, una actitud que ambas habían perfeccionado con el paso de los años pero que siempre les traía consecuencias, tarde o temprano.

… _I'm slipping away, like de sand to the tide_

_Flowing into your arms, falling into your eyes_

_I'm too lost in you_

-Sugababes


End file.
